


Put a Ring On It

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Body Modification, Genderfluid, Genderplay, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Derek asks, and Stiles answers.





	Put a Ring On It

Stiles mewled as Derek carried him around the room, impaled on his dick. Stiles had already had two orgasms, and he was desperate for another one.

“Does my princess like her ride?” Derek asked, barely out of breath, but still dripping as much sweat as Stiles was, even as he stopped in the middle of the room to jack rabbit up into Stiles for several seconds, making Stiles squeal.

“Yes, pleasepleaseplease,” Stiles babbled, voice high as Derek repeatedly hit his g-spot mercilessly.

“Fuck, baby, I love you,” Derek said, biting Stiles’ right nipple, which sent a shockwave through him. “God, your titties are so sensitive.” 

Derek walked around, praising Stiles, all while fucking him up and down on his cock. Stiles wasn’t even listening anymore, fighting to get to his next orgasm.

Then Derek just stopped. 

Stiles whimpered, suspended in mid-air. He could feel Derek throbbing inside of him, and he wanted–

“Marry me,” Derek said clearly, holding Stiles all the way down on him and refusing to let him move.

“What?” Stiles asked trying to grind down on the erection inside of him, squeezing his pussy muscles, anything to make Derek MOVE.

“Stiles, babygirl, marry me,” Derek said, sounding serious.

The haze of arousal lifted enough for Stiles to parse the words. “Really?” he asked.

“Yes, baby,” Derek panted, and kissed him softly. “I want you to be my wife. Say yes.”

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles said, stunned. “Yes.”

With that, Derek slammed Stiles against the wall and returned to fucking him hard.

Stiles screamed and grabbed the wall for leverage, but his hands and back were so sweaty, he couldn’t get any purchase.

“Fuck, baby,” Derek said, now using both hands to squeeze Stiles’ chest. “Fuck, you make me so happy. Going to be the best husband to you. Going to fucking love my wife forever. Fuck.”

If they didn’t come together, it was very close, Stiles blacking out to all the words of love and lust Derek was pouring at him. 

When he came to, he was on the bed, Derek behind him, fingering his nipples.

Stiles turned around, and looked up at him. “Did you mean it?” he asked sleepily. A good fuck always wore Stiles out, but it sometimes energized Derek.

“Did you?” Derek asked, looking him in the eye, searching.

Stiles stilled, and reached a hand up, stopping Derek from playing with his nipple. “I asked you first.”

Derek stated at him for a moment before saying. “Yes.”

Stiles smiled back. “Yes, then,” he said, and Derek broke out in a grin, rolling on top of Stiles and kissing him passionately.

Stiles pushed up against Derek’s chest until he moved back.

“You realize this is going to be a terrible story to tell people about how we got engaged,” Stiles teased, still grinning. 

“I don’t know,” Derek said, also smiling, looking as if Stiles just gave him the world on a string. “‘Well, kids, I was servicing your mom’s pussy so well, and realized she had to be mine forever…’”

Stiles started giggling and hitting his fiance. “Don’t you DARE…”

“’…and when she squeaked like a mouse when she came, I knew she was the one,’” Derek continued, grabbing at Stiles’ hands.

Still laughing, Stiles struggled against him. “I will fucking kill you.”

“'And when she said yes, it was like her pussy squeezing around my heart,’” Derek said between laughter, obviously going for dramatically romantic.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Stiles said, still laughing. “You haven’t even put a ring on it yet. This totally isn’t worth it.”

With that, Derek stopped, still on top of Stiles and just looked down at him for a moment. Then he smiled slowly before leaning down to kiss him. “Oh, I will, baby,” he said against Stiles’ lips. “I absolutely will.”

*

Stiles had been putting off having the awkward Talk with his dad about his “lifestyle choices,” not because he was ashamed of them, but yeah, awkward. Also, his dad didn’t need to know all the details of his personal life, he reasoned.

When Derek, kind of cagily, said he was going to invite Stiles’ dad to the next Hale family picnic (“We’re family, Stiles. I want your dad to get to know all of my pack.”), Stiles knew he had to have that conversation right now.

It was, at least at first, just as awkward as he feared.

Mostly it was awkward because he hadn’t really defined for himself what all the changes for him meant, and he kind of didn’t want to, so it was difficult to articulate that for his dad. There was probably more pacing and hand waving than intelligible sentences, trying to explain how he still, in some ways, identified as a guy, but also liked being girly about a lot of things, and Derek liked it to, and there was werewolf stuff involved, and Derek’s family more often than not treated him like he was a woman, and…

When Stiles finished talking he looked at his dad, who just sat there blinking.

“Well, that makes the conversation I had with Derek earlier make a lot more sense,” he said.

Stiles rubbed his face. “What did he tell you?” Stiles asked, afraid he already knew at least some of it.

John suddenly looked shifty. “Nothing,” he said slowly. He stood up suddenly. “Look, the only thing I care about is this: Are you happy?”

Stiles didn’t have to even think about that one. “Yeah,” he said, meaning it more than he had in a really long time.

“Then that’s all I care about.” John came over and put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and looked him in the eye. “I’m as proud to call you my daughter as I ever was to call you my son.”

Stiles felt choked up at that, at the easy acceptance he’d not been expecting, and covered it by pointing out, “I’m only a little girly, Dad. Maybe half. Three-quarters, at most.”

John rolled his eyes, but still smiled gently at him. “Okay, part-time daughter. You’re still my kid and I love you.”

Okay, he couldn’t not hug it out with his Dad after that. 

After he pulled away, he surreptitiously wiped at his eyes and said, “You’re taking this a lot more in stride than I expected.”

John looked a little offended. “Hey, I’m a modern, open-minded guy. Besides, after Deputy Peterson came out as trans last year, she handed out all these pamphlets and books about it to everyone. I got a lot of information then. And it’s not like I wasn’t suspicious with all of the changes to…” he trailed off, and waved his hand up and down towards Stiles.

Stiles did know what he meant. While he still tended to dress and present most days as pretty masculine. he was, as Derek had pointed out, much curvier than he used to be. He also kept his hair longer (not too long, just long enough and styled feminine enough to surround his face in a more androgynous way), and he tended to keep his nails painted, as well. So, yeah, it was probably pretty obvious he wasn’t entirely, one hundred percent gender-conforming these days.

Anyway, at least that was out of the way. Now he just had to worry about the actual Meet the In-Laws moment at the upcoming bbq.

Not that Derek was helping anything. 

The morning of the bbq at the Hale house, Stiles did put his foot down.

“No,” Stiles said, looking at the clothes Derek had laid out for him, towel still wrapped around him from his just finished shower. “No no no. I’ll deal with the embarrassment of whatever your dad is going to tell my dad today, but I will NOT flash my panties at my own father.”

Derek pouted, but Stiles wouldn’t budge. He had no problem wearing the white set of stockings, panties, and garters Derek had picked out under his clothes, but that particular pair of jeans would, Stiles knew, slide low, and there was no way his dad wouldn’t see at least the top of his g-string at some point. Stiles had gotten used to Derek’s strange inclination towards exhibiting Stiles’ underwear to his pack, but he drew the line at his own dad.

“You don’t wear the jeans, then you’ll take ten extra for your bedtime spanking tonight,” Derek warned.

“Fair deal,” Stiles said without hesitation. Even if it would be a true punishment spanking, it would be worth it.

Derek sat at the head of the bed and watched Stiles get dressed. He liked to do it whenever he had time, Stiles knew, which always made Stiles feel as if he was performing a reverse-strip tease.

Stiles sat on the bed, still wearing his towel, and rolled on the first stocking up to his thigh. When he was done, he slid a glance over at Derek, and saw him licking his lips as he watched Stiles reach for the other stocking. When Stiles had rolled the second stocking up his leg, he stood up, with his back to Derek.

Throwing a smile over his shoulder at his boyfriend–his fiance, he thought to himself with a smile–he then bent over at the waist, slowly smoothing the stockings against first one leg then the other. When he was done, still bent over, he winked his pussyhole at Derek and was rewarded with an intake of breath which made him smile wider, before he reached for his panties. 

The g-string Derek had put out, Stiles noted, was new: snowy white and obviously designed for a woman, rather than for men, as most of Stiles’ lingerie was. Throwing a pointed look at Derek, knowing he’d planned this, Stiles turned back to his fiance, putting one leg up on the bed, displaying his clit before he closed his eyes and concentrated.

This time, he got a gasp from Derek as he watched Stiles shrink his clit to about an inch long, his balls disappearing up inside him entirely, making it so it would fit more comfortably in the new panties. When Stiles opened his eyes, he was pleased to see Derek staring intently at Stiles while palming his erection through his pants. 

Stiles stepped slowly into his panties, then pulled them up his legs, watching Derek the entire time watch him. When he got them to his newly shrunken clit, he raised the white lace slowly over it, barely having to move the material to cover the nub, before resting them on his hips.

“God, Stiles,” Derek said, and reached for him.

Stiles smiled as he stayed out of reach of his boyfriend, and instead reached for his garter belt. He performed the same slow tease of putting the belt on, then slowly fastening each clip to the stocking tops. By the end, he had his back to Derek and threw another wicked smile at him over his shoulder, before looking back at his remaining clothes.

Stiles sighed, lifting the A-cup bra. “I’ll take another ten spanks if I don’t have to wear this,” he said. “I show up with breasts, my dad is DEFINITELY going to freak out.”

As much as Stiles loved all his satin and lace under things, he had never really enjoyed wearing a bra. Initially, he’d just felt silly in them, when he didn’t have anything to PUT IN them, as he’d explained to Derek. Now–since what Stiles termed The Great Boob Experiment of 2019–he COULD fill them (and had more than one bra set in various sizes), but he didn’t like to do all the time.

(Something Lydia gave him crap about. Must be so NICE to be able to change your breast size when you FEEL like it. 

Well, yes, it was, Stiles thought more than a little smugly.)

“Come on, baby,” Derek said. “That small no one will notice.”

Stiles sighed, and looked at the shirt Derek had put out, which was actually one of Derek’s own henleys. It was true, since Derek’s shoulders were much broader, and his chest much bigger (normally) than Stiles’, the shirt would be over-large on Stiles anyway, and a set of A-cups barely noticeable. (And didn’t Stiles wonder at Derek’s blatant claiming of him, having him wear what was obviously Derek’s clothes?) Still…

Derek smiled slow and wicked at him. “Another fifteen spanks,” he said enticingly, “and you have to wear the bra.”

Stiles shuddered, knowing Derek knew exactly how much he enjoyed his spankings. and felt himself give in.

Sighing, he put the bra down, and turned back to Derek, preparing to make another body alteration.

“Wait,” Derek said, standing up, surprising Stiles. “I want to give you something first. Turn around.”

Stiles gave him a look and said, “We don’t have time for you to give me THAT, Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Just turn around, little girl,” he said, and Stiles noticed he was opening the drawer on his nightstand as he did so.

Derek was soon behind him, lowering his panties to just below his cheeks. 

“Derek,” Stiles protested, looking over his shoulder, but Derek kept a firm hand on him, preventing him from turning around.

“Uh-uh, no peeking,” Derek warned. “Spread your legs.”

Stiles did so, as much as his panties would allow from where they were down at the top of his thighs. He gasped and flinched when he felt something cold and hard up against his pussy.

“Oh, it looks like my girl is all wet from the teasing she’s been giving me,” Derek said into Stiles’ ear, rubbing the object just on Stiles’ pussyhole. “You don’t want to ruin your pretty new panties, do you? This should help with that.” And Derek pushed it into him.

Stiles did yelp as the plug entered him in one shove. It didn’t fill him and touch the best parts inside the way Spot did, but it did stretch him pleasantly, and Stiles could already tell walking around with it would be…interesting.

“There it is,” Derek said, moving behind him and backing up. “Bend over and show me your new present.”

Stiles bent over slightly, and shivered as he felt the plug inside him shift. Then he pulled his cheeks apart so Derek could see what he’d inserted.

“Oh, baby, you’re wonderful,” Derek gasped, and turned him by the shoulder so he was facing away from the mirrors on the closet. “Look how pretty you are.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder and saw. The end of the plug had a “jewel” in the shape of a heart, sparkling in the light. He kept tilting his hips and trying to get a better look at it.

Derek moved back up behind him, rubbing himself against Stiles’ hip, and nudging the plug to make Stiles shiver.

“You asked me to put a ring on it,” Derek said into his ear before kissing it.

“Not a ring,” Stiles murmured, and shuddered again as Derek’s free hand moved to the front of Stiles’ panties and rubbed his thumb against the barely-there bump of his clit through them.

“Well, I thought about putting a ring on this, but didn’t seem much point,” he laughed. Then he pinched the head of Stiles’ clit, which made Stiles squeal and move his hips, but not otherwise try to get away. “Unless we put it through the top of your clitty, but I didn’t think you’d like that.”

“Derek,” Stiles pleaded, and decided he needed to distract his fiance from such thoughts. Concentrating as well as he could under the circumstances, his breasts slowly began to grow. 

“Mmm,” Derek said, moving his hands up to Stiles’ new tits and squeezing. “Nice, baby. Though I think they’re a little larger than what your bra can handle. I might need to add to your spanking later.”

Derek stepped back with a slap to Stiles’ ass, which made the plug move in his pussy and made him shudder. He wondered if Derek intended to spank him with the plug in tonight. God he hoped so.

“Get dressed, babygirl,” Derek said, giving Stiles another slap before he walked out. “We don’t want to be late.”

*

They weren’t late, though Stiles’ dad was already there when they got to the house, talking with David, Derek’s father, and looking vaguely shell-shocked. Stiles shrugged when he caught his eye, suspecting some of the things the Hales might have been saying. 

He also noticed John’s eyes widen slightly when they looked down to his shirt, and Stiles had to fight the urge to cross his arms in front of his chest. Derek had been right that, being distracted, Stiles had somewhat 'overshot’ his attempt at A-cups and gone straight to Bs with aspirations of Cs. Because of that, not only had he needed to put on a different bra, but they were definitely more noticeable in Derek’s Henley. Stiles had thought about trying to adjust himself, but he knew he wasn’t quite up for “fine tuning” the size, not with the plug in him distracting him with every step, so he just gave up and went with it.

“You look great, Stiles, stop worrying,” Derek reassured him, his arm wrapped around his waist and resting on his hip. “Try to relax.”

Fat chance of that, Stiles thought.

“Stiles, you look pretty as always,” David said as he came over, kissing Stiles on the cheek in greeting, as he usually did these days. “I was just telling your dad how lucky he is to have a daughter like you, and how happy you’ve made Derek since you became his girlfriend.”

“Yes,” John said, clearing his throat. “We’re all very proud, so– honey,” he stopped himself mid-word.

Stiles smiled at his dad in thanks.

Aside from worrying about people noticing his chest and checking in with his dad now and then to make sure he hadn’t gotten overwhelmed by…everything, it all unfolded as most of these get togethers did. His dad did eventually seem to relax and enjoy himself, and Stiles even forgot his breasts as he was brought into the kitchen to help with preparing the side dishes and desserts. 

He could almost, sometimes, forget about the jeweled plug inside him, until he moved just so it reminded him all over again. 

Stiles was helping with some of the cleanup, washing one of the oven racks off where something had spilled on them earlier, when he felt a warm presence at his back and a kiss to his neck. Assuming it was Derek, he leaned back and even wiggled his ass when he felt a hand palm it.

“How’s it going, sweetcheeks?” Peter said into his ear, which made Stiles whip around, swinging.

Laughing, Peter ducked the swing easily. “Hey, just being friendly,” he said.

“Get that friendly again, and Derek will castrate you,” Ellen said. Peter kissed his wife in apology.

“Just wanted to come in and let you all know that we’re ready whenever you are,” he said with a bow to the room. Some jeers greeted that, but he smiled jovially at them all, before turning to leave. At the door, however, Peter turned once more. “And Stiles,” Peter said with an evil grin. “Nice rack.”

Stiles thought of throwing the rack in his hands straight at him, even as he looked down at his chest in reflex. Instead, he grabbed a partially zested orange off the counter nearby and lobbed it at the werewolf’s head.

He received a standing ovation from the rest of the kitchen for his aim.

*

After the usual food and noise that went with any meal at the Hale house, along with occasional stolen kiss with his boyfriend, Stiles wandered over to where John had camped out underneath the big elm to digest.

“Okay, Dad?” Stiles asked, as his father watched the more than slight rambunctious-on-the-verge-of-real-violence badminton game going on in front of him. 

“Yeah. Yes,” John said. “They’re good people, Stiles. And they obviously adore you.”

Stiles blushed and looked away.

“If I had a dime for every time someone came up to me today to tell me how lucky I was to have a 'daughter’ like you,” John said, and Stiles looked back.

“You’d have a quarter?” Stiles suggested.

John snorted, and put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “They’re only telling me what I already knew.”

Stiles ducked his head and sniffed.

At that point, he heard Derek calling for quiet and attention from a few feet away. Looking up, Stiles noticed he was beckoning to him.

Walking over, surrounded by a whole curious pack, Derek cleared his throat.

“I don’t think it’s any secret how much Stiles means to me,” Derek started, and Stiles looked around, pleased but slightly embarrassed to be included in all the curious looks. “And since you’re all my pack, I wanted you to be here for this. Stiles,” Derek said, taking his hands and looking directly at him, “I can’t say I always loved you. You were a real pain in the ass when we first met.”

There were chuckles all around, and Stiles himself had to laugh a little, even as it was choked, as he suspected what this was all about.

“But I love you now more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone,” Derek continued, completely serious. “You’ve taught me it was okay to open my heart again to someone, and I never thought that could happen. So right here, in front of all our family and friends, in front of OUR pack, I want to ask you.” At this, Derek reached into his pocket, and got down on one knee before holding the ring out to him. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles had known it was coming at some point, so it wasn’t a surprise. But he still found himself too choked for words, and instead, he nodded vigorously, trying to hold back tears.

There was a general whoop, as Derek stood up, holding Stiles by the hips and spinning him around, making Stiles laugh in embarrassed delight. As Derek lowered him back down, beaming, he put the ring on Stiles’ finger before sweeping him into a kiss.

Through the haze of happiness, Stiles heard everyone cheering, including what sounded like a “You go, girl!” from Isaac. Pulling back, Stiles looked down at the ring on his left hand.

It was a man’s engagement ring, but still managed to look quite feminine, a band made of rose gold, with a triskelion etched on the front. In the center of it sat a single, pink diamond, which oddly reminded Stiles of the plug he was currently wearing. 

“It matches,” Derek said into his ear.

Stiles blushed, but he couldn’t say he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr


End file.
